Sur le lac Tahoe
by cleoboune
Summary: Et si Walter était arrivé plus tôt au lac Tahoe? Et si Paige se laissait aller? Et si Waige pouvait exister?


**Et voilà ma première fanfiction. Elle se passe juste après le final de la saison 2, enfin surtout comme j'aurai aimé voir le début de la saison 3 mais...**

 **« C'est bien beau de travailler avec une femme tous les jours, d'apprécier sa compagnie, d'être attirer par elle, de repenser à ce qu'elle a fait quand on l'a vu au travail, ou d'imaginer ce qu'elle va faire le soir quand elle rentrera à la maison, mais si jamais ça met en péril les objectifs qu'on s'est fixé avec Scorpion alors il faut savoir s'abstenir, ces sentiments doivent être réprimés et mis de côté... ».**

 **« ces sentiments »... Il a dit ces sentiments, oui c'est sûr, il parlait de lui et pas de Toby. Il est juste trop « 197 » pour accepter qu'il ressent réellement quelque chose pour moi... je ne sais plus ce que je dois penser. D'abord il me propose des tickets de concerts, puis il se ravise et me demande d'y aller avec Tim... Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que c'est un génie ? je ne sais plus, mais alors vraiment plus où j'en suis. Tim est gentil, il s'occuperait bien de moi et de Ralph, il n'a pas peur de ses émotions, au contraire, pas comme Walter...**

 **Walter... Je voudrais tellement revenir 1 an en arrière, lorsque l'on s'est embrassé. Je n'aurai pas du lui dire que je n'avais rien ressenti. J'aurai dû le laisser m'embrasser encore « Pour être sûr peut être qu'on devrait... » j'aurai du le laisser finir... Et voilà, un an après je ressasse toujours les même souvenirs... Ce baiser, ou quand il m'a tenu la main après la mort de Megan ou encore...**

 **Paige ?**

 **Oh Tim ! Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. - et merde ! Concentre toi un peu ma vieille !**

 **Tu pensais au garage ? À ce qu'il s'est passé avec Toby et Happy ?**

 **Oui, tout à fait. C'est tellement triste. Je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais pouvoir gérer cette histoire à mon retour. - et voilà que je met à mentir, comme Walter...**

 **Je suis sûr que tu seras génial, comme d'habitude.**

 **Tim me souris un instant puis se concentre à nouveau sur la route. Mes pensées divague à nouveau vers le garage et Walter.**

 **20 minutes plus tard, Tim garait la voiture sur le parking de l'hôtel. Il est tellement gentleman qu'il m'ouvre la porte et porte mes bagages jusqu'à la réception.**

 **Bonjour, Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

 **Bonsoir madame, nous avons une réservation au nom de Dineen et Armstrong. - Tim est si bienveillant qu'il donne même mon nom en premier.**

 **Oui bien sûr je vous ai trouvé. Malheureusement à cause du festival de Jazz nous sommes complet, il ne nous reste que deux chambres simple. Est ce que ça vous ira quand même ? Nous pourrons vous donner une chambre double dès qu'une se libérera ?**

 **Ça nous ira très bien, merci madame. - je n'aurai peut être pas du être si rapide pour répondre... Que va penser Tim ?**

 **Bien, voici vos clefs. Bon séjour à vous deux.**

 **Merci.**

 **Tim reprend nos bagages et je lui suis vers l'ascenseur. Alors que nous l'attendons je sens la main de Tim effleurée la mienne... Elle est chaude et réconfortante, mais je ne ressens aucun frisson. Rien de comparable à ce que je ressens lorsque Walter me prend la main... « Dineen il faut que tu arrêtes avec Walter. Il n'est pas là car il n'en a pas eu le courage. Tim est là lui. Alors concentre toi. »**

 **Le trajet dans l'ascenseur est rapide et Tim me laisse passer lorsque nous arrivons au 3ème étage.**

 **Et voilà, chambre 313. Installe toi bien, je viens te chercher d'ici 1h pour manger, si ça te dit ?**

 **Oui bien sûr. -j'essaie de lui rendre un sourire aussi éclatant que le sien.- à tout à l'heure.**

 **Alors que je rentre dans ma chambre je regarde mon téléphone pour appeler Ralph, j'espère que tout se passe bien avec Sylvester. « un appel manqué de Walter »... il n'a pas laissé de message, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Je devrais le rappeler ? Ou pas. Si c'était important il aurai laisser un message.**

 **Toc Toc Toc.**

 **Pourquoi Tim n'a-t-il pas attendu 1h comme il l'avait dit ?**

 **Alors que je me dirige vers la porte :**

 **Paige ? Tu es là ?**

 **Je m'arrête net. Mon cœur ratte un battement. Ce n'est pas Tim. C'est la voix de Walter. Ce n'est pas possible. Pourquoi est-il là ?**

 **Toc Toc Toc.**

 **Paige ?**

 **Sa voix est emprunte de... de quoi exactement ? De stress ? « va ouvrir Dineen, un peu de courage ».**

 **Je me dirige vers la porte, je prend une grande inspiration et ouvre la porte. C'est bien lui ! Walter O'Brien en personne ! Il ne s'est pas changé depuis que je suis partie. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer quand je comprends qu'il m'a suivit...**

 **Walter ? Que fais-tu là ? - dis-je en essayant de rester la plus naturelle possible, alors que je sens mon souffle s'accentuer.**

 **Paige ! - il a l'air réellement soulagé de me trouver. - Je... Il faut que je te parle. Est ce que... est ce que je peux entrer ?**

 **Ou... Oui bien sûr.**

 **J'ouvre un peu plus la porte pour le laisser entrer, lorsqu'il passe devant moi et que son bras droit frôle ma main gauche je sens une grande chaleur envahir mon corps, « rien à voir avec Tim... »**

 **Walter se dirige vers le centre de la chambre, ses cheveux sont en batailles. Il n'a pas du s'arrêter sur la route pour venir ici. Il se retourne d'un coup et me surprend en plantant son regard dans le mien.**

 **Paige...**

 **Oui Walter ? -je peux à peine respirer. Pourquoi est-il là ? Je ne dois pas le brusquer. Il est venu, je dois le laisser parler, même si cette attente me coupe littéralement le jambes.**

 **Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer.**

 **Walter prend un instant pour lui, il ne me quitte pas des yeux. C'est surprenant compte tenu de son attitude habituelle.**

 **il faut d'abord que je m'excuse de débarquer comme ça. Je suis désolée de chambouler tes plans avec Tim.**

 **Je vais complètement défaillir là. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler comme ça .**

 **Hum... - il se passe la main dans les cheveux, se gratte la tête puis passe sa main sur son visage.- Il fallait que je te vois pour te dire que... Hum... Tu te souviens quand on a discuté dans le ballon météorologique ?**

 **« HEIN ? Il veut parlé de CA maintenant ? »**

 **Oui je me souviens.**

 **Je t'ai dis que j'avais eu des sentiments pour toi.**

 **Il fait une pause maintenant ? « NON Walter continue de parler s'il te plaît ».**

 **Oui je me souviens. - ma bouche est complètement sèche.**

 **Je t'ai dit que c'était perturbant et que je ne savais pas comment gérer ça. - Il se rapproche de moi d'un pas hésitant et je ne peux plus bouger. - Je ne sais toujours pas le faire et j'ai besoin de toi Paige pour m 'aider à le faire.**

 **Il se rapproche encore, son souffle encore plus court que le mien. Il avance sa main vers la mienne et je l'attrape. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, je ne peux rien dire, je ne peux même plus penser à part au contact de sa peau sur la mienne et son regard.**

 **Paige... tu es la personne la plus humaine que je connaisse. Je ne pensais pas rencontrer un jour une femme avec qui je me sentirai aussi bien, je veux dire une autre femme que Megan, mais elle était ma sœur donc...**

 **Il se rapproche encore, nous sommes si proche maintenant que je peux sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Il faut que je lui dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi mais je dois parler. Maintenant.**

 **Walter je...**

 **Je n'ai pas besoin que tu dises quelque chose. Je veux juste que tu ais toutes les données en ta possession pour savoir ce que tu dois faire. Qui choisir. Je sais bien que je ne suis qu'un cerveau, un homme qui ne sait que tout calculer dans sa vie et qui ne laisse aucune place à ses émotions. Mais je veux changer. Pour toi.**

 **Ça dernière phrase s'est perdue dans un murmure. Il ne m'a pourtant pas quitté des yeux. Je sais que je dois parler maintenant mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne suis pas une « 197 », mon cerveau est complètement submergé par mes émotions. Tout ce que je voudrais maintenant s'est l'enlacer et lui dire que pour moi il n'y a jamais eu de choix à faire entre Tim et lui. Il n'y a que lui. Oui, s'est vrai, il n'y a que lui, cet homme bizarre, ce génie calculateur et froid que j'ai rencontré il y a deux ans et qui aujourd'hui avoue enfin ses sentiments. C'est un fait, une vérité, la notre : nous avons de vrais sentiments l'un pour l'autre.**

 **Walter j'ai fais mon choix depuis longtemps, tu le sais bien au fond de toi. Tu es mon choix.-**

 **Ses yeux s'écarquille alors qu'il a un léger mouvement de recul. Je ne le laisserai pas s'éloigner de moi. Pas maintenant. Je prend sa deuxième main dans la mienne et me colle contre lui. Je n'arrive plus à respirer correctement et des papillons se réveillent au creux de mon estomac vide, et j'en veux plus.**

 **Je monte sur la pointe de mes pieds et colle mes lèvres au creux de son oreille**

 **Walter je ne peux plus te laisser me repousser.**

 **Je... Je ne veux plus te repousser.**

 **Sa main droite remonte doucement le long de mon bras gauche et vient se placer sur ma joue, qui s'embrase aussitôt. Je n'ai jamais ressentit un désir aussi intense de toucher un homme ou d'être touchée et embrassée par un homme. Pas même avec Drew.**

 **Walter comble soudain le vide entre nous et nos lèvres se touchent.**

 **Mon corps entier s'embrase. Ce baiser n'a rien à voir avec notre premier baiser. Celui-là est simple et tendre, une découverte pour nous deux.**

 **Je ne peux m'empêcher de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux, puis de les fais glisser sur sa nuque, je l'attire un peu plus vers moi, je ne veux plus d'espace entre nous. Jamais. Il balade ses mains sur mes reins, comme je lui appris lors de notre première danse et je fond complètement.**

 **Pourtant Walter s'écarte légèrement et interromps notre baiser.**

 **Paige je n'ai jamais ressentis ça avant et je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je dois faire pour ne rien gâcher ?**

 **Il me regarde les yeux plein de questions. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.**

 **Pourquoi devrais-tu gâcher ça Walter ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?**

 **Si, mais tu es venue ici avec Tim et tu te retrouve avec moi, dans cette chambre à m'embrasser...**

 **Oh Tim... oui. Euh il ne devrait pas tarder en plus. Nous devions nous retrouver pour manger et...**

 **Alors je vais partir.**

 **NON. - j'ai presque hurler mais je ne veux pas qu'il parte maintenant. Pas du tout - je vais trouver une solution.**

 **Il me souris tendrement et dépose un petit baiser sur mes lèvres.**

 **Toc Toc Toc.**

 **Nous nous séparons rapidement sous l'effet de la surprise. Tim ne doit pas nous trouver enlacer sans que je lui ai expliqué la situation. Il ne doit pas non plus trouver Walter ici.**

 **Walter je vais ouvrir et tu me laisses parler ok ?**

 **ok.**

 **Planque toi dans la salle de bain et attends que je vienne te trouver.**

 **Je me dirige vers la porte sans avoir réussis à remettre mes idées en place ni avoir trouver la moindre explication plausible à la présence de Walter ici. Je me confectionne une tête non coupable et ouvre la porte sur Tim.**

 **Salut Tim, écoute je crois qu'on va devoir remettre le dîner à plus tard. Walter vient d'arriver.**

 **Walter ? - Tim à l'air surpris , puis contrarié.**

 **Oui. Il est dans la salle de bain.**

 **Pardon ?**

 **Il n'a pas pris le temps de se changer depuis le kidnapping de Toby. Il veut juste se rafraîchir. Il ne m'a pas encore dit pourquoi il est là. - pourquoi est-ce que je ressens le besoin de lui mentir ?**

 **tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi il est là ?**

 **Non. - Tim ne rate pas le ton hésitant de ma voix.**

 **Moi je crois que tu t'en doute. Je pensais avoir le temps de te séduire avant qu'il ne se déclare, mais j'ai l'impression que j'avais tort.**

 **Tim je...**

 **C'est rien Paige, le jeu en valait la chandelle. Je vous laisse vous avez sûrement beaucoup à vous dire maintenant.**

 **Alors que je le regarde s'éloigner se grattant l'arrière de la tête je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire : Tim est un homme bien, il a compris sans que j'ai besoin de lui dire. Je ferme la porte et me dirige vers la salle de bain.**

 **Je frappe à la porte et Walter sort rapidement. La fièvre que je lis dans ses yeux est la même que celle que je sens parcourir tout mon corps. Il se rapproche de moi, plus près qu'il ne l'a jamais fait intentionnellement et m'enlace. Ses bras sont puissants et m'entoure fermement. Il me pousse doucement vers le mur et me colle contre le mur. Une de ses mains se pose ma joue, l'autre agrippe ma hanche. Il me rapproche de lui doucement et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Notre baiser est beaucoup plus intense qu'un peu plus tôt, sa main est plus pressente sur ma hanche et je m'agrippe à son dos. Je sens bien que la situation peux déraper à tout moment et ça m'excite encore plus. Alors que Walter passe sa main sous mon chemisier son téléphone se met à sonner.**

 **Il ne l'entends pas, comme lorsqu'il fait une expérience il n'entends plus rien. Je suis encore plus folle de savoir que c'est moi qui le met dans le même état que ces expérimentations.**

 **Son téléphone sonne à nouveau. Je m'écarte alors.**

 **Paige ?**

 **Ton téléphone, c'est la deuxième fois qu'il sonne. À cette heure-ci ça doit être important.**

 **Mon téléphone ? ah...**

 **je le vois retirer à regrets ses mains de mon corps et se diriger lentement vers son téléphone, tout en ne me lâchant pas des yeux.**

 **Allô ? Cabe?**

 **Et voilà! n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! Toutes critiques constructives est bonne à prendre, et les félicitations encore plus ;-)**


End file.
